This invention relates to a process for the production of novel polyamide silicate resinous products by reacting halosilicon acids with organic polyamine and a polycarboxylic acid and/or polycarboxyl anhydride.
Halosilicon acids are produced by reacting a silicon halide with a hydrated silica compound as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,937. U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 845,464, filed Oct. 25, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,937, is incorporated in this Application. The exact course of the reactions which take place during the process to produce halosilicon acids is not known. When silicon tetrachloride is mixed with a dry, fine granular hydrated silica, there is a mixture of chlorosilicon and produced in the form of a white powder. The mixture of chlorosilicon acids are believed to include trichlorosilicon silicate (Cl.sub.3 Si-O-SiO-OH); di(trichlorosilicon) silicate (Cl.sub.3 Si-O-SiO-O-SiCl.sub.3); dichlorosilicon disilicate (HO-SiO-O-SiCl-O-SiO-OH) and poly(dichlorosilicon silicate) polymer ##STR1## wherein n is a numeral greater than 2.
A dry, fine granular hydrated silica or hydrated silica containing Si--H groups such as silicoformic acid and polysilicoformic acid may be used in the production of halosilicon acids. The hydrated silica may be produced by any of the methods known in the arts.
Any suitable silicon halide may be used in the production of the halosilicon acids. The silicon halide preferably should contain at least 2 halogen radicals, but preferably 3 or 4 halogen radicals. Exemplificative silicon halides include, but are not limited to, the following compounds: silicon tetrachloride, silicon tetrabromide, silicon tetrafluoride, silicon tetraiodide, methyltrichlorosilane, dimethyldichlorosilane, diethyldichlorosilane, di-n-butyl-dichlorosilane, diphenyldichlorosilane, phenyltrichlorosilane, ethyl phenyldichlorosilane, methyl ethyldichlorosilane, methylpropyldichlorosilane, etc.
Silicon tetrachloride is the preferred silicon halide. The silicon tetrachloride may be utilized with any of the silicon halides or mixtures thereof. It is preferable to utilize the diorganic-dihalosilanes with silicon tetrachloride in the production of halosilicon acids.
For the purpose of this invention, the products produced by the chemical reaction of hydrated silica with a silicon halide will be called halosilicon acids. For the purpose of this invention, the products produced by the reaction of the halosilicon acids, polyamine compound and a polycarboxylic acid and/or polycarboxylic anhydride will be called a polyamide silicate resinous product.
The polyamide silicate resinous products produced by the process of this invention may be utilized as molding powders, as films, as sheets, as protective coating on wood or metals, as calking compound, as an adhesive, in the production of polyurethane silicate resins and foams, in the production of epoxy silicate resins, etc. The molding powder may be molded into useful objects such as knobs, handles, gears, art objects, toys, etc., by using heat and pressure to force the melted polyamide silicate resinous product into a mold.
The primary object of the present invention is to produce novel polyamide silicate resinous products. Another object is to produce polyamide silicate resinous products that can be melted, then poured or forced, under pressure, into molds of useful objects. A further object is to produce polyamide silicate resinous products that may be further reacted with polyisocyanates to produce useful resins and foams. A still further object is to produce polyamide silicate resinous products that may be further reacted with epoxy compounds to produce epoxy silicate resins that may be used as adhesives, protective coating for wood and metals and glass reinforced sheets.